flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Course Correction
Simon's password When Simon tries unsuccessfully to log in, he tries two passwords. The first password he types in is "129RCE". When he tries a second time, a weird thing happens: In the top line, the characters "429'R'''CE" can be seen briefly before they turn to asterisks. However, the characters lighting up below are "429'B'''CE". When he tries a third time we see only the last two letters, "…CE". The sequence also look similar to Frost's license plate in , "274PCE". The common denominator here is "CE". Any ideas what or who that could be standing for? I didn't find a character with those initials. (Maybe I'm reading too much into it, but Simon does make a point about how smart Michael Zamperion is for recognizing a license plate number when he sees one…) —ff 08:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) *BCE is "Before Current Era," the more accepted, less religious, version of "Before Christ." 429 BC, like a lot of other years, gets a listing on Wikipedia, but I didn't see anything that I related to FlashForward.-- 13:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Blackout moment We are reminded that the GBO is not the result of the NLAP testing. The NLPA merely created a wave which then collided with another wave, coming from the left of event (see Earth graphic). It is when these collide that a super wave, (I thought they would cancel out - if they were of equal amplitude, and in opposite direction), that everyone loses consciousness. 18:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ct2k7 :Assuming the waves were of equal amplitude, if the waves' crests met, as opposed to a crest meeting a trough, then the resulting wave would be double in amplitude, as opposed to the waves canceling each other out. SWAT Guy Which of the SWAT members is SWAT Guy?-- 13:29, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :One who has some lines? --Глючарина 20:26, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :That's my guess. One of them says something, but I can't tell which one.-- 20:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Location of NLAP NLPA is in Sao Paulo, Calif. if I recall correctly. Dyson Frost was located in Afghanistan for quite a while. What is Jericho hiding and what is Frost's connection to Jericho? Ct2k7 11:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) @ Ct2k7 - NLAP is located in Palo Alto, CA. Frost may have been in Afghanistan, but other than that I have no idea why he was there, or what he has to do with Jericho. On his wall, there is written "K. PROVINCE THE CAVE" - I have a premonition that he'll be in the same cave as in Aaron's flashforward. Chaser.David 13:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ring discussion If Simon takes the ring, does that mean he is in with the group that asked Janis to steal the ring? I think it is not sure, Simon took the ring. Maybe Janis did. I think he took the ring because of the people holding his sister hostage were demanding it for her release - see the main page for this episode. Flashes As an extension of the question about when and why does Gabriel visit Mark's office, it seems to me that a large amount of the flashes either undertaken by Dyson Frost, or imposed on the savants at Raven River are to map out the future / find information from the future that is useful now. How would they be able to control events in the future to put the savants in the correct place to record the information? Did they plan to get Gabriel placed in Mark's office in the future (so would need to maintain a list of things that would need to be done in the future)? Even if there was an alternative explanation (such as Frost finds out in the future who has been to Mark's office, and then recruits them into the experiment) it would again require controlling what happens in the future. (Hope this makes sense!)Spoke 11:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC)